Helluva Way To Die
by rockhotch31
Summary: The team is called in a serial bomber case in the DC area that has all the signs of a housecleaner at work. But some info that is only shared with Hotch, Rossi and my OC Matt Taylor may affect their thinking. This is a straight up CM story with my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm always been very up front and honest with my readers. I wrote** _ **100**_ **from behind by my normal timeline. I admitted that to y'all up front. I hammered away on my laptop into the early morning hours to finish the last chapter. But it took a toll on me. Big time. So I took the down time I told you all I would.**

 **All four days. My relaxation is writing. And like I told you, I've had a Matt story swirling in my head for nearly nine months. But unlike** _ **100**_ **, that I had to crank out, I've taken my time with this one. When I wanted to write; I did. When I wanted down time, I took it.**

 **Including doing my extensive research for a case fic; which wasn't easy for this one.** _ **How do I do my Google search and not get on a government watch list.**_ **Yup; it's that kind of case.**

 **I gotta do it; but I don't like it. All rights to the Criminal Minds characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios. *swears under my breath* My potty mouth will show up later in this story so I won't do it now.**

 ***Jedi Master bow***

Chapter 1

"Morgan," Matt shouted. "Go left!"

The rest of the team crouched down behind their SUV's as a corner of the building blew out.

-00CM00-

 _Two days earlier…_

Aaron Hotchner sat in his office, doing his usual reports to the Bureau brass. His team was catching up with their reports on the latest case they worked on in Houston. His desk phone rang.

"Agent Hotchner," he answered and listened. "Good morning Mr. Director." He listened more. "I understand sir. I'll have Agent Anderson get the Associate Director up here ASAP without security inference." He listened more. "I understand sir. My team will be on it. Thank you for the heads up; we appreciate that." He listened more. "You as well sir. Good bye."

Hotch hung up the phone and called Anderson's desk. "Anderson," he heard.

"Agent Anderson, I need you to get down to the first floor immediately and get an Associate Director of Homeland Security through security without any fuss. And do it quietly. The last sentence the key; and Anderson, this stays between the two of us."

"I understand sir," Anderson replied. "I'm on it." Hotch looked out his office window to see Anderson getting up from his desk as Anderson hung up his phone. Hotch hung his up and came out of his office. He lightly tapped on Dave's office window to the bullpen, getting his attention. Hotch looked over the bullpen and saw the rest of the team heads down.

Rossi came out of his office as Hotch did the same at Matt's office. Matt followed the two down the catwalk.

Hotch waited for Matt to enter and then shut the door. "Dave," he pointed at the other door coming up from the break room, "please shut that one." Dave complied.

Matt looked at Hotch. "We've got a case. DCPD just invited us in. Garcia is getting the info as we speak to put together the team briefing."

"At least it's local," Dave said. "Maybe we can sleep in our own beds at home for a bit."

Matt read Hotch. "Aaron, there's something more going on."

Hotch looked at him. "I just got a call from the Director. There's a Homeland Security Associate Director on the way up here to add to our briefing. But the Director made it clear it was for the three of us only with our security clearances."

"What's the case Aaron," Dave asked.

"Did either of you see the news this morning? The low income apartment building blowing up? It's the second in a week. Between the two, there is now twenty-four confirmed dead. Both were attributed to a gas leak. But between the DCPD and the DCFD arson investigation, they gave us a call. We'll be working with both groups."

"HS is thinking terrorism," Dave asked. "That doesn't fit the profile of a terrorist attack."

"I agree," Matt said. "Where's the high profile boom for their buck?"

Hotch shook his head. "I agree with both of you. But for now, this case is priority one by orders of the Director. He said HS would give us more."

Anderson lightly knocked on the door from the breakroom. "Come in," Hotch said.

Anderson opened the door and held it open for the man that was following him. The man entered. Anderson looked at Hotch. "Sir, Associate Director Nick Jannis of Homeland Security."

"Thanks Anderson," Hotch said, as Brian left, shutting the door.

Matt smiled. "Holy shit Nick. I thought you would be a career Navy man that would sit on your ass with retirement."

"Hey Matt," Jannis said, shaking Matt's extended hand. "Good to see you again after all these years. I thought I would do the same as well. Until my two kids entered Middle School and started playing sports. Being at sea six months out of the year lost its attraction. I took a page out of your playbook and went with a calling of a higher up friend."

Matt smiled. "I hear that. Nick, meet Aaron Hotchner, BAU Unit Chief." They shook hands. "And our Senior Profiler and Unit co-founder David Rossi."

"Pleasure to meet you both gentleman," Jannis smiled, shaking Dave's hand.

Matt looked at Hotch and Rossi. "Nick and I graduated together from the Academy. He spent a lot of years being with intelligence on carrier task force groups."

Nick shook his head. "Too many; it was either find another job or lose my wife and kids."

"Wise decision," Dave smiled. "Hence the six months at sea comment." Nick nodded.

Matt looked at Nick. "Hotch just told us we got invited in on a case from DCPD with the two apartment building explosions. They think they have a serial. We agree. But Nick, by our initial read, it's not terrorism. What gives?"

Nick smiled. "Why I needed to meet with the three of you only with your security clearance. My group does counter-intelligence. We're tasked with looking at things that most Americans don't want to know." He looked at the three of them. "Including things I can't disclose. But the two building explosions sent up a red flag for my taskforce. Which means we scour everything and I mean everything." He pulled a file out of his briefcase and handed it to Hotch.

"Whoever this nutcase is, he told the world through his want ad earlier in the day before he struck, exactly where he'd hit. One of my top analysts put it all together. Look at the first one," he pointed.

Hotch pulled open the file he had and the three read it looking over Hotch's shoulder. Hotch pointed at the address to Matt and Dave. "Front Street; just like the code; including the building number." Matt looked at Dave. "And the second one," Hotch asked.

Nick pulled out a copy of the second want ad. The three read it and looked as Hotch pulled up the papers of the file to the second attack. They all shook their heads. "It ain't Dumont but birds fly free there above four thousand but under twenty thousand," Dave read. "The building that was hit was at 4200 Freemont Street. The bastard is taunting law enforcement."

"You think it's a male," Nick asked.

Matt shook his head at him. "There are no serial killer females in our database that use arson." Nick looked at Matt. "They get pissed and just kill. If they burn, it's to cover up the kill."

"And usually down and dirty," Dave added.

Matt looked at Hotch. "I'm assuming we're taking the case." Hotch nodded. Matt looked at Nick. "Is there a way your analysts can hook up with our tech analyst without giving away your whole game?" Nick looked at Matt. "Nick; I get it. We all do. You're running covert ops. We won't give that away. But any intel you can feed to us will be huge."

Nick smiled. "This meeting was about one thing – you don't give out what my ops are doing. To anyone," he emphasized. "Beyond that, we're more than happy to play ball with you. The lessons of 9/11 are finally being learned." Matt smiled.

Dave looked at Nick. "I'm assuming you traced the payments for the want ads." Nick nodded. "Anything?"

Nick shook his head. "A Pay Pal account in the name of John Doe set up on two different burner phones."

"This unsub is sophisticated and funded," Hotch profiled and looked at Nick. "You know we've got to share these want ads with our team to build our profile."

"Aaron, I have no problem with what you use from our intel. We're happy to help. And I'm more than willing to play ball with your tech analyst. All I ask is that you do not tell your team our covert spying on this. That cannot get out. Bottom line for me."

Hotch looked at him. "Consider that done Nick," Hotch slightly smiled. "Your info sharing does not go in our reports. You have my word. Except the three of us with our reports to the director….."

Nick smiled. "I can live with that. I answer to a master as well."

Matt smiled. "Have your analyst on the case covertly send your files to our tech analyst. She'll put them in the case files when I give her the heads up and it's a done deal."

Nick looked at the three men. "We're watching this case; closely. Because to the American public, it looks like terrorism. Anything we get….."

"Send it to Garcia, our tech analyst," Hotch said. "The faster the better; Matt as well."

"Can I meet her," Nick asked. Matt looked at him. "Just like you Cob, I want to judge who I'm dealing with before I trust."

Matt smiled at Nick and looked at Hotch. "We good?"

Hotch slightly smiled, nodding his head. "Just remember Garcia is putting case info together for her presentation. Be careful how you approach or I'm dealing with her wrath later."

Nick looked at Matt. "How do you say hell on wheels?"

Nick laughed. "I've got people skills Aaron. I'll be gentle." Hotch smiled. Matt smiled at Nick, nodding towards the door to the breakroom. "Follow me."

Walking down the hall to Garcia's lair, Morgan looked at Matt passing by with a stranger towards Garcia's lair. He started to rise out of his chair. Matt shook his head to him. Morgan sat back down.

Matt swiped his Bureau ID through the security to Garcia's lair, knocked and pushed the door open. Garcia swung in her chair at him. "Sir Cob; I'm still compiling case deets." Nick took one look around and shot Matt a look.

Matt smiled at him. "Don't judge the dress. We like our Garcia loud and proud." Nick looked around more closely.

"Holy shit," he said. "Lynx based?"

Matt smiled at Penelope. "Garcia, this is my friend Nick. He's about to send you more details about this case. He works in the intelligence community. That is all I can say. But I trust him; you trust him." He burrowed a look at Garcia. "No questions; but if you get an urgent email from him, I want to know ASAP."

He looked at Nick. "Just hit her email," Matt smiled. "Garcia will take care of the rest."

"Understood sir," Garcia said, smiling at Nick. "Nice to meet you sir; send away." Nick sent a quick text on his cell phone. Garcia looked at her email and then Matt. "Sir, I may need a few more minutes."

Matt rubbed Garcia's shoulder. "Just get it done when you can Garcia," he smiled. "The team has plenty of reports to finish." Matt looked at Nick. "We good?"

Nick nodded and looked at Garcia typing away. "Agent Garcia, I may send you more intel."

She turned in her chair and smiled at him. "Send away sir."

Nick looked at Matt. "Can I recruit her to my team?"

Matt stared at Nick. "You do, I pull out my service weapon."

Nick laughed. "Sorta figured that Cob." He shook Matt's hand. "I'll send you everything I can gather." They exchanged business cards.

Matt warmly shook Nick's hand. "We appreciate it. Keep me in the loop as well."

"Catch this bastard Cob," Nick said.

"We're on it Nick," Matt smiled, rubbing his shoulder, getting him out of Garcia's lair.

 **###**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Matt got Nick on the elevator and then blew in the glass doors of the Bullpen, heading back up the steps to the Round Table Room. Hotch looked at him as Matt came in. "We good?"

"Yup," Matt nodded. "Garcia is in with no questions."

Rossi shook his head. "It's nice to know we're all playing ball together. But where the hell was this before 9/11?"

Matt shook his head. "Don't get me going Dave. The intel was there. But no one wanted to share and we lost how many that day? It was a total failure on the intelligence community's part and they know it. They just won't admit it." He smiled. "At least we're all playing on the same page now." Rossi pointed at him.

"How's Garcia," Hotch asked Matt.

"She's heads down and the intel Nick sent her put her back a bit. I told her take her time," he smiled.

Dave looked at Hotch's files. "So we've got a serial that is hiding behind his bombings, intelligent and well-funded. This should be fun."

"He sounds like a housecleaner to me, targeting low-income housing and hiding behind the boom," Matt said.

"That's my first take," Dave smiled. "But let's not concentrate solely on that."

"Yes dad," Matt said.

Hotch slightly smiled. "You're both right."

Matt shook his head. "All I know is with Nick's intel, our first priority is to figure out where this unsub is going to hit again and save some lives."

"Our first priority is figure out who this unsub is and stop him," Dave said.

"And have more dead bodies while we develop that profile? With the intel we have Dave? I'm sorry, that's the toughest part of this job and with the intel we have, I can't live with that."

Hotch shook his head. "Calm down Matt. We'll do this as a two pronged investigation. If Nick's team gets another hit, you and Morgan work on that. The rest of us will concentrate on building the profile." He looked at Dave and Matt. "But we still do it as a team and work together."

Dave smiled at Matt. "Why he's the boss." Matt smiled. "I get it Matt. It eats at me too. Another body gets us more for our profile. I don't like that anymore than you."

"It fucking sucks Dave. And I know it starts with victimology. I'm in. I just don't like the chance of losing more on my watch now."

Dave smiled. "Hotch and I get that Matt. Let's do our jobs. But you and Morgan have a mandate from the boss. I'm good with that," Dave smiled. "Between our two pronged effort we'll find this bastard."

Hotch's cellphone pinged. He looked at the text. "Garcia is ready."

"I'll get the team," Matt said, moving to the catwalk door of the Round Table Room. He walked out a few steps on the catwalk and whistled. The team looked up. "Prentiss, make sure Garcia grabs Morgan on the way out of her lair. We've got a case." Garcia and Morgan came in the side door. "Never mind; all of you just get in here please," Matt said.

"Baby girl, who was your visitor," Morgan asked.

"Sorry, I can't say," she said blowing by him to get up the steps.

Morgan shared a look with Reid, Prentiss, JJ and Tara and shook his head. He waved his hand. "After you ladies." Reid let them pass as well and then joined Morgan going up the steps.

Prentiss walked in first. "What do we have?"

"A bad one," Rossi said.

"Aren't they all," Prentiss snarked. Dave pointed at her with a sad smile as the team sat down. Hotch stood to Garcia's left.

Garcia grabbed the remote. "Oooo kitten, this one is a dozy." She looked at the team. "Three days ago this low income housing apartment blew up. Fourteen people were killed in what appeared to be a gas leak explosion. Upon further investigation from DCFD, the gas leak happened for a reason. A homemade bomb was attached to main gas line going into the building." The team shook their heads looking at the carnage on their tablets.

Garcia clinked the remote. "Last night, ten more people got killed in this explosion." Garcia ran the video she received from the DCFD arriving on the scene. "Arson investigators found the same signature with the gas line into the building."

"So we've got an unsub that knows his way around gas lines," JJ said.

"Low rent apartment buildings," Reid noted. "Why does this sound like a housecleaner?"

Emily shook her head. "Because that's what he is." She looked at Hotch. "Are they checking former pissed off gas company employees that got fired?"

"They are," Hotch said. "And that will be Garcia's first task after the briefing. But there's more. Through Cob's contact, that I can't say more than that, they discovered this." Garcia put up the first want ad.

"He told the world where he would strike," Tara asked. Garcia nodded and put up the second.

"This bastard is baiting law enforcement," Morgan growled.

Dave looked at Matt, off thinking in his own world. "Can to share those thoughts Matthew?"

Matt shook his head. "I agree with everything said here so far. But I keep tripping over one thing. Besides being a housecleaner," Matt said looking at Morgan and Prentiss, "this unsub likes the boom and fire. He might have a connection to a fire department in some way that is coupled with the gas company connection." Dave proudly pointed at him.

Morgan looked at Aaron. "So wherever the intel is coming from, they're watching the want ads?" Hotch nodded. "So what do we do know about that? I can't sit on my ass knowing they're people we can save instead of getting more bodies and working the profile more."

Hotch looked at him. "Welcome to the club; Matt has expressed the same frustration and I agree. This is a two pronged case. Morgan, you and Matt, if we get that hit from Matt's contact, which we hope our unsub keeps doing, is on you two. You'll coordinate with Metro PD and FD. That is the two of yours top priority. You follow that lead. The rest of us will work the profile." Morgan and Matt nodded their heads at each other.

Rossi shook his head. "Dave," Hotch asked.

He shook his head again. "If this unsub it that bold about placing a want ad, advertising where he's going to hit, he's showing classic narcissistic tendencies. He's bragging with the want ads. How far did the DC police search the area?"

"Rossi," JJ questioned. Matt and Hotch dug through the reports.

"Jayje, if he's doing the want ads, boosting about his next hit, he's left messages."

"Only a two block canvass," Matt said.

Hotch shook his head. "Matt contact Metro PD. We need to canvas the two scenes with a wider search. You, Morgan, Reid and Tara take the first scene. Dave, Emily, JJ and I will take the second." Matt was already pulling out his cellphone.

-00CM00-

Matt pulled the SUV up to the curb of the site. Four Metro PD officers were waiting on them. "How the hell do we narrow this search down," Tara asked. They all got out and shook hands with the officers.

Morgan looked at Matt deep in thought. "Think like the unsub," Matt said.

"Cob?"

Matt smiled. "One of the first lessons Rossi taught me. If our guy is a housecleaner as we suspect, where would he leave a message," he asked, looking at the others.

"Gideon taught me the same thing," Reid smiled. "We check the alleys behind the building."

Matt pointed at Reid with a smile. "You and Morgan go south," he thumbed. "Tara and I will go north." Matt looked at the four Metro PD officers. "Jake and Jamaal, you're with us."

Morgan smiled at the other two. "You're stuck with us. But you heard the man. We expand this search." Those four headed out as Matt, Tara and the Metro officers went the other direction to head into the alley.

Tara looked at the remains of the burnt out building. "Damn," she said.

"No shit," Matt said.

Joaquin Alverez shook his head. "Jamaal and I were first on scene that night. We wanted to save people. But by the time we got here, the building was fully engulfed in flames."

"We get it kid," Matt said, rubbing his shoulder. "Just cover the next couple alleys going away from the crime scene with sharp eyes and holler if you see something."

"You got it Agent," Jake said.

Matt and Tara looked up to see Will and his partner walking into the alley from the next side street. Will smiled. "Our boss decided if y'all are helping us on this case, you should have a friendly face to look at from Metro PD."

Matt smiled and shook his hand. "Most welcomed Will." Will introduced his partner. Matt and Tara shared handshakes with Lisa Gomez.

"Good to have you on board Will," Tara smiled, shaking his hand. "The friendly face sends volumes of messages to us from Metro."

"We want this bastard as bad as you," Will said.

Matt smiled. "Fan out; you know the search parameters. You two go east and west with the side alleys." Will and Lisa took off.

Less than a minute later, Lisa hollered at Will. "I think I've got something." Will sent out his shrill whistle. With all the parties of the team and officers involved in the search, Matt and Tara immediately recognized it and came running with the Metro PD officers joining them.

Lisa pointed. "That what you're looking for?"

Matt and Tara looked at the message as Morgan, Reid and the other two officers joined them.

Matt took a picture, sent it to Hotch and then called him. "Hotch, check cross alleys three blocks away from the scene and two blocks down going south."

Matt and Morgan shook their head at the spray painted message. "All the whores, junkies, HIV people need to die," Matt read.

"Definitely a housecleaner," Morgan said.

Matt shook his head. I'm beginning to agree with Dave. This is a huge narcissist that likes his bragging. He's just trying to send us on that different road to throw our profile off. That speaks to his intelligence." His cell rang with Hotch's picture. Matt showed it to the rest. "Got ours," Hotch said. "Exactly where you said; this guy is meticulous."

It was the same message.

Reid shook his head. "I'm beginning to agree," he said. He looked at Matt and Morgan. "You two might get busy. Don't forget your Kevlar."

Morgan, about to shake his head, looked at Matt. "Cob?"

Matt shook his head. "Morgan, we need DCFD on alert with this as well if my source cracks a want ad code. Their response is going to be key to saving lives. Along with Washington Gas to hopefully shut down the gas line before there's an explosion; we've got a helluva lot to coordinate. And more importantly, get them to buy in on our profile."

Morgan shook his head. "And then there's the electric company; we'll need Dominion Power in on this as well."

Reid looked at them. "We're delivering our profile to a lot of people."

Morgan shook his head. "That we have to convince with our profile to get them to buy in and get a rapid response." He looked at Matt.

"So we build a rock solid profile and get them on board." He looked at Morgan. "We do not make enough money doing this job," Matt sadly said, shaking his head. He looked at Will and Metro PD officers. "Your CSU's on the way?"

Will looked at him. "You know better."

Matt smiled. "Yes I do; thanks Will," he said, rubbing Will's shoulder.

Matt pulled out his cellphone and called Hotch. "We need to get back to the BAU and do some work. We've got too many people to convince to buy in on our profile to get their rapid response. It's gotta be rock solid to get that buy-in if we're gonna save lives."

Hotch looked at Rossi. "Dave just told me the same thing." Rossi nodded at Hotch. "Once the CSU's get on scene, it's Metro PD's case. Then head back to the BAU."

"Got it Hotch," Matt said, ending the call.

Twenty minutes later, Matt and Morgan got in their SVU. Matt hit a speed dial number on his cell phone, pulling his seatbelt around him. Morgan buckled his seatbelt. "Hey Nick, its Matt. If your team hits on anything, I want to know ASAP as well as Garcia." Morgan looked at Matt as he listened. "Our team is going to build a solid profile. But to a get rapid response, I need you and your team in." Matt listened a few seconds more. "Thanks Nick; I appreciate that. And yes, you'll be more than welcome on the profile briefing. I'll keep you personally in the loop." Matt smiled. "Thanks Nick."

Morgan looked at Matt. "This Nick the same guy that you took into Garcia's lair?"

Matt nodded. "And your security clearance is high enough that I can tell you this. He works for Homeland Security." Matt looked at him. "Beyond that," Matt said, smiling at Morgan, "sorry partner."

Morgan looked at Matt. "You have a higher security clearance than me?"

Matt smiled at him, pulling away from the curb. He looked in the rear view mirror to see Reid and Tara following him. "Hotch, Dave and I have top clearance. Sorry bro." Matt looked at Morgan.

"And I don't?"

Matt smiled. "With Em's work with Interpol, hers is higher than yours," Matt said, looking at Morgan. "Sorry; just the bottom line."

"What is top clearance," Morgan asked.

"Details to security issues I can't share with my wife." Matt looked at him. "Far less you. Hotch, Dave and I are a '10' in security clearance."

"And Emily?"

"She's a nine," Matt looked at him, heading to the freeway towards Quantico.

"And me?"

"Sorry dude, you're an eight." Morgan looked at him. "Derek it's not about you; it's about national security. You don't really want to know what Hotch, Rossi and I know about that subject. It keeps me awake at night. All I can tell you is that after nine-eleven, we've all learned to share and work together. That's what is happening on this case."

Morgan looked at him. "I can live with that. But you've ranted about that more than once. You, Hotch and Rossi have buy in on the cooperation thing?"

Matt looked at Morgan. "Nick is a classmate of mine from the Naval Academy. I trust him and his word." Matt got on the freeway and looked at Morgan again.

Morgan smiled. "I'm in Cob. I like sleeping at night. My little guy is finally doing that."

Matt smiled and rubbed his shoulder. "Fatherhood is an amazing thing."

"Yes it is," Morgan smiled. "And I get it more why you do the job; and Hotch came back after losing Haley. Being a father puts an amazing prospective on serving. We're working our asses off to make the world better for our kids."

Matt deeply smiled at Morgan. "Welcome to being a dad Derek."

Morgan rubbed his shoulder. "I've got some great mentors to follow in their shoes."

Matt shook his head. "Derek, you did amazing work filling in for Hotch with the Foyet case. I can't thank you enough for that."

Morgan smiled; and then looked at Matt. "You and I are on the frontline if you get a hit from your source?"

Matt nodded. "You heard Hotch."

Morgan smiled. "Then let's get a profile together, get the cooperation we need for a rapid response and save some lives."

###


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Or maybe I took a long break from this one to bang out three other stories that entered my head. But I was and still am, committed to this story. I promised all of you a Matt story. It's now February and I'm back at it. And it's my top priority.**

 **Which is now completely finished as usual before I start posting; 99.99% of the time. ;)**

 **A/N2: An** **after writing note. An international reader brought up something in a review that I never thought of. The gas I'm talking about is what we here in the States call "natural gas". That is the gas that is used to heat and for cooking. Thanks for pointing that out Barbara. I appreciate that.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews and alerts!**

 ***waves* Hi pmp1208!**

Chapter 3

Prentiss, Morgan and Matt stood outside the windows of the briefing room at Metro PD headquarters. "That's a helluva lot of people to deliver a profile briefing to," Prentiss commented.

"I can remember a bigger one," Morgan said, looking at her.

"Me too," Matt added.

"When," Prentiss asked.

"The case file Garcia has called 'Valhalla'," Matt said, looking directly at her.

"The one you snuck out of to go chase Doyle," Morgan added.

"Oooo right," Emily softly said. Matt and Morgan shook their heads.

"Cob; you in on this profile," Morgan asked.

"Yes," Matt answered as the rest of the team joined them. "We're a team and I think we're spot on. I just don't think the profile is going to help them. We just need them ready to respond on a moment's notice."

Dave looked at him. "Just tell me someone is here that can provide that help."

Matt smiled. "You know better Big Dog," he winked.

"Your contact," JJ asked.

Matt smiled. "Someone working the case like us."

"Let's do it," Hotch said, opening the door. The team started to enter. Dave pulled Matt aside.

"Tell me it's good news kid," he whispered.

Matt smiled. "Nick's analyst that cracked the want ads," he whispered back. Dave looked at him, "I'm working Nick over badly to get her and Garcia working together."

"And…."

Matt smiled. "After that analyst hears the profile and reports back to Nick, I believe we'll have the power of two superior computer geniuses on this."

"I like that answer," Dave smiled. "Just what we need."

The team went to the front of the conference room. "Good afternoon; I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, BAU Unit Chief. We've gathered all of you here for a reason. Please bear with us and completely hear my team out." He introduced the rest of the team.

"As you all know," Dave continued, "there's a person that is blowing up low income apartment buildings in the DC area using an explosive attached to the main gas line going into the building. His body count is now up to twenty-four victims. We asked all of you here to help us stop this person."

"We will not bore you with our profile," Morgan said. "Upon our further review of these cases, we have profiled this as a housecleaner with a nasty narcissistic psyche that just wants to kill. And blowing up buildings is his weapon of choice."

"However, by using the gas lines into apartment buildings to attach his explosive," Emily added, "we believe out unsub, or unknown subject, is a former gas company worker."

"And he's a former disgruntled one that worked the lower income areas, most possibly as a repair man having to go into low income rental units and then later ranted about the possible conditions of the apartment," JJ said.

"To the gas company representatives in attendance, we ask you to search your records for that former employee and call us if you get a hit," Tara added. "We have profiled his age between thirty and forty-five."

Reid looked at Will. "Detective LaMontagne, we know this doesn't help you or DCFD much. And we also know your police presence in these areas is basically patrolling the main streets. But our unsub is also leaving messages in alleys," Reid pointed to a map, "That are three blocks west and two blocks south from his targets. If your DCPD could cover some alley ways, we might get lucky." He looked at Will. "But we aren't counting on that."

Matt moved around from the team and sat his hip down on the conference room table. "Folks, here's the down and dirty. Our profile, except for the gas company reps, isn't going to do you jack shit. However, we implore your reps to do that search." He deeply eyed them. "We've got a technical analyst that can do that. But you wouldn't like that. We ask that you do it so we don't have to let her loose." Hotch moved to the white board. "However, if you get a hit, please forward that information to Agent Garcia at the number Unit Chief Hotchner is writing on the white board." The team nodded at each other at the gas reps writing down the number.

"Here's the thing," Matt said. "I'm gonna be honest with you. We've got credible intel from sources we can't tell you. If that intel hits, we need all of you," he said, waving his finger around the room, "and I mean all of you, to have a rapid response plan in place. That includes Washington Gas and Dominion Power as well. The gas and electric gets shut down – immediately. We are trying to save lives." The utility company reps looked at each other.

Dave looked at Will. "Detective, that means DCPD bomb squad on notice."

Will smiled with a point. "Why I brought Captain Williams of the bomb squad along," he drawled, pointing at him.

Hotch looked at the utility reps. "And we will not ask any of your employees to go into a hot zone with a possible bomb involved. All we ask is if we call you with an address, you shut that area grid down of your service. ASAP."

"And piss off how many customers Agent," a gas rep asked.

"Compared to how many more bodies," Matt growled at him.

"Point taken," the rep said.

"DCFD," Morgan said, "we're going to need you on speed dial as well. If we get a hit, we will need you to pour as many assets into that building to evacuate as many as we can with the time we have. DCPD as well." Will nodded.

Lieutenant Juarez smiled. "DCFD is in; we've worked with you all before and trust you."

"My team will be ready as well," Captain Williams said. Morgan gave him a point and smile.

Matt smiled at all of them. "Why we make the big bucks right?" The reps from DCPD and DCFD all lightly laughed.

Hotch gave his best glare at the utility reps. "We're in," they said together.

"To the DC public service groups," Hotch said, "you will not be alone. My team will be out there in the streets with you. And so will some other folks. I repeat - you are not alone in this."

"Thank you Agent Hotchner," Captain Garza, representing the DCFD arson investigation squad said. "We appreciate you putting your asses on the line as well."

Hotch nodded at him. "Like Agent Taylor said – protect and serve."

Matt looked at a smallish woman in the back of the room heading out the door with Nick. She stopped, nodded at him and then opened the door. Hotch noticed her as well and said, "We are just trying to stop a serial killer from raising his body count. With your buy in, we can do this."

"Thank you," Matt said to the group. Hotch looked at him as the group dispersed.

"The utility reps took the bait to do the manhunt on their own rather than Garcia," Morgan said. "That was a great call Hotch."

"We needed to build rapport with them, rather than irritate them with an FBI agent going through their systems."

Matt shook his head.

"Your favorite thing Cob," Morgan smiled.

"I don't like sitting on my ass waiting for something to happen," he growled and shook his head. "I'm just glad we're staying in the District tonight."

Hotch looked at him. "That was a great call partner. The director had full buy in."

"Quick out for a response," Morgan asked.

"The Marriott on K Street," Matt said.

"That works," Morgan smiled.

Dave shook his head. "And I was so looking forward to sleeping in my own bed." The team snickered. "Let us move forward to get our go bags," he said to the team, shaking his head. They all laughed following him.

Hotch sent a text. Dave and Matt looked at him. "Beth will stop and get Mudg on her way home. Lady will have her grandpa around tonight," he smiled as the team got on the elevator.

Matt shook his head. Hotch looked at him. "I love your son and would die for him."

"I know that," Hotch said as the elevator doors closed. "I'd do the same for your kids."

"That's the best name Jack could come up with for his new puppy?" The team snickered at bit. They knew Matt was going to tease Hotch again.

"You've never watched _Lady and the Tramp_ ," Hotch retorted.

"I can narrate the fricking movie," Matt said.

"So yes, that's the name my son came up with."

Dave shook his head. "Let it go Cob," he whispered. "Jack's a Hotchner." The rest of the team snickered more.

Matt shook his head at Dave. "So how the hell did the unimaginative mentor slash father find someone like Beth," he whispered.

Dave smiled. "She chased his ass; literally."

The team all burst out laughing. Hotch just shook his head as the elevator pinged on the floor of the parking ramp. Matt slapped Dave on the shoulder with a wink. "God bless Beth." The team roared with laughter walking to their SUVs.

-00CM00-

The team walked into the hotel lobby from having dinner at the Applebee's across the street. Matt's cell rang with a call. He looked at the caller ID and headed back out the door. The team stopped in the lobby to watch his reaction.

"What's up Nick?"

"My analyst went through the morning addition of tomorrow's paper. That's the first section that gets printed. There's nothing there. She headed home to get some sleep. The online version starts hitting at midnight. But she's noticed a pattern, following your team's profile. This unsub is not a night owl. So she is confident that we won't get an overnight hit. However, because of what she knows, she's got a tracker on it in case something pops overnight. These kind of idiots can change; yes?"

"Yeah Nick, they can. Thanks for the heads up."

"Any time Cob."

"Hey Nick; if something hits can your analyst find this asshole? We're gonna be a little busy."

"She's working on that. Plus, she's gonna hook up with your analyst in the morning. Please give your analyst a head's up. And we've got your backs if she finds something."

"Thanks Nick. Just hook up your analyst with Garcia. They will make magic happen between them. Trust me."

"I do. Get some sleep my friend."

Matt smiled. "After a quick stiff drink on Rossi's tab."

Nick laughed. "Go for it."

The team did exactly that. While they did, they worked out their strategy for contacting all the groups involved. "Hotch, we need priority communication with DCPD and FD," Matt said.

"That's on me," Hotch said. "I'm going to request to the DCPD that Will does that.

"I like that plan," Dave said.

"How do we play getting an apartment building evacuated," Tara asked.

Matt looked at her with smile. "You know Morgan and I will go in with the emergency responders. The rest of you just be ready to get them away from the building as quickly as possible to some kind of cover."

Emily and JJ shook their heads. "You two do the hero routine; both of you being dads. Just because we both are mothers doesn't mean we can't as well," Emily griped.

Matt smiled at her. "My wife has buy in on that. And yes, because I'm an alpha male that she knew about when she married me; sue her. Otherwise Princess – as they say in the Russian Marines – toughski, shitski. You two are mothers; and I'm an old fashion SOB. You both know that."

Morgan looked at the two of them. "My wife knows the same. Chicago talk – you're shit out of luck my princesses." Matt pointed at him.

"That's job discrimination," JJ said.

"I've got your backs," Reid said. Matt pointed at him.

"Thank you Pretty Rickie," Morgan smiled.

"I'm backing Cob on this," Dave growled. He pointed at Hotch. "And your ass stays out on the street as well." Hotch glared at him.

Walking to the elevators, the team all looked at Matt as he started to sing. _Oh I could use_ , he sang to the tune of _The Saints Go Marching In_. The team got on. _Another drink_.

 _Another drink_ Tara echoed, singing along.

 _I could use another drink_.

 _Amen_ Tara sang.

 _Tomorrow is going to be a bitch_. Tara joined him in harmony. _Ooo I could use another drink_.

Morgan smiled at JJ, Reid and Emily.

Dave looked at Hotch. "The good Irish Protestant sings well. And his partner is damn good as well." Rossi got the Hotchner glare. The rest of the team all laughed getting off the elevator, heading to their rooms.

###

 **A/N: I'm a good and honorable author. I completely and absolutely stole that last scene from an episode of** _ **Madam Secretary**_ **. All rights to the writer of that scene. And major kudos to the awesome Broadway skills of the two MS actors that pulled off the scene with complete brilliance. I'm telling y'all. Check out that show!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The team all met back up in the lobby at four-thirty in the morning. Dave looked at Matt. "Anything from you source?" Matt shook his head. "Then I'm heading across the street to that large green sign with the even larger American flag waving and getting a real breakfast."

"I'm right behind you Big Dog. And I'll buy to get a real breakfast," Matt smiled at Dave.

"I like that call," Dave responded with a large smile. The team headed across the street to Perkins.

JJ's cell buzzed with a text. "Will is heading to the Metro PD command center."

Emily looked at her. "What about the boys?"

"Will got Luci our nanny to come early."

"What about Declan," Reid asked looking at Emily.

"The joys of a sixteen year old," Emily said, shaking her head. "He's self-sufficient; except for hammering me over the head to get his driver's license."

Matt and Hotch shook their heads as they pulled the double doors open for the ladies. Morgan smiled at them. "Not a good thought in your world?"

"Morgan, do the math; Abbey and I will have two driving at the same time. One being a horny teenager; the other dealing with those horny teenagers."

"My son will be a year ahead of that," Hotch said.

Dave smirked at Morgan. "Given your reputation, I can't wait for you to deal with that with Hank," he laughed. The team joined the laughter as they quickly got seated.

Matt got a text. _All quiet right now_. Matt smiled at the team. "Someone is up as early as us and has full buy in." He looked at JJ. "You've got Garcia in the loop?"

JJ smiled. "She got a cryptic message from someone that said she knows Cob and wants to work with her."

Matt nodded at Hotch. The team placed their order. Ten minutes later, being the only ones there, they enjoyed a wonderful breakfast.

The team walked out together to the sun slowly rising. "Damn, I needed that," Dave smiled.

"You and me both Big Dog," Matt smiled, walking across the street with the rest of the team. Matt's cell phone went off. He answered the call, looking at the ID. "Nick?"

"It's me Becky; the tech analyst. I've got a hit from the morning online want-ads. Nick is getting a response team from the FBI and HS activated at the address your tech analyst finds. Washington Gas gave us three names. Between Garcia, me and your profile, we've got a suspect."

"Becky, an address," Matt said, listening.

"Four twenty three Chenworth." Matt told Hotch. "We're on it; tell Nick to find that SOB with Garcia's help. Thanks for the head's up Becky." The team raced to their SUV's and quickly put on their Kevlar.

Matt looked at Hotch. "Can you get the rapid response going?"

"I'm already on it," Hotch said, his cellphone to his ear. He repeated the address to Will.

"I'll take it from here Hotch and get everyone rolling," Will said.

"I'm getting the GPS," Emily said, diving into the backseat of the SUV with Rossi doing the same on the other side. Matt was already pulling out of the parking stall with Hotch in the passenger seat. Morgan was already in the driver's seat of the other SUV with Reid, JJ and Tara hurriedly getting in. "Take a right out of the garage. I'll get you on a through street."

As Matt approached the exit, he hit the lights and sirens of the SUV. "Floor it," Emily said. "Take a right four blocks up."

"Street name Prentiss," Matt barked.

"Commerce."

"You drive; I'm your spotter," Hotch said.

"Got it," Matt fired back.

"Thank God it's still early in the morning," Dave noted. "There's not much traffic."

With Prentiss' directions, the team sped towards an area east of Rock Creek Park. "Hotch, can you hear me," Will said into their earpieces.

"Loud and clear Will," Hotch said.

"Washington Gas already has the grid shut down in the area. Dominion ran into a problem with their fail safe system on their computers for shutting down a grid and they're working on it. Police and fire in the area precinct are rolling."

"Thanks Will."

When they arrived, DCPD and DCFD were already on the scene, evacuating the apartment building. The DCPD bomb squad pulled in right behind them. Because of the early morning hour, many of the apartment residents were coming out in their pajamas. "Get them into as many vehicles as you can to keep them warm," Matt commanded as he and Morgan ran towards the building.

A police sergeant looked at them. "Second floor is cleared except for one apartment. Some of the first floor residents are already out hearing the commotion. We've just got to double check that floor." Matt and Morgan flew in the door with four members of the first responders. They quickly moved down the hallway of the building, with the four responders getting the remaining tenants out.

Matt pounded on the last door on the left at the end of the hallway. "FBI! We need you to evacuate the building immediately!" Hearing nothing, he pounded on the door again. "FBI! You need to get out!" There was still no response. He looked at Morgan. "Kick it in."

"Bomb squad," Will said in their ear pieces. "Washington Gas says the meter to the main line to the building is at the back on the east side. Be advised there is still gas in the lines in the building."

Matt and Morgan rushed into the apartment to hear a dog loudly barking in a back bedroom. Matt and Morgan took a quick look around. They ran towards the sound, rushing into the bedroom. "What the hell is going on," an elderly man asked, trying to get out of bed into his wheelchair. His Pomeranian was loudly barking at them, standing on the bed.

"Sir, sit down on the bed," Morgan said. "I'll get you out of here. This building may blow up." He quickly helped the man into his bathrobe the man was trying to put on.

"I'm not leaving without Max," the man demanded.

"I've got Max," Matt said. "Hey Max," he smiled. The dog growled at him, baring his teeth.

"Cob?" Morgan asked, lifting the elderly man in his arms.

"Go Morgan! I've got the mutt." Matt quickly pulled a corner of the blanket on the bed and ramped Max in it before the dog could react and bite him.

They both heard the bomb squad in their coms. "You've got thirty seconds! Responders evacuate the building!" Two fireman still trying to get into the one apartment upstairs ran towards the steps.

"Max!" the man demanded.

"My partner has him," Morgan said, heading to the door. Matt sped behind him with the dog bundled in the blanket in one arm. He quickly swung in the living room and grabbed a picture.

"Cob!" Morgan shouted, ready to head out the door.

"Right behind you! Go out the back exit door!" Morgan blew out the door. "Go left! Get on the other side of the next apartment building for cover!" They ran out seeing the bomb squad trying to disable the bomb.

The four of them just got around to cover when they heard a loud boom.

###


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Morgan sat down on the ground, holding the man. Matt put the dog in resident's arms, spreading the blanket out a bit to keep the man and dog warm and then bundled them up, kneeling down next to them.

"You're OK Max," the man smiled, petting him. "These are the good guys." He looked at Matt and Morgan. "What the hell is going on?"

Matt shook his head. "With all due respect sir," he smiled. "You're the good guy." Matt handed him the framed photo he grabbed. "You jumped into Normandy on D-Day with the One-Hundred and First?"

The old man got tears in his eyes. "Only someone that served would know how precious this picture is to me."

"Matt Taylor, First Marine Recon, Gulf War. My partner is Derek Morgan. He's served on the mean streets for too many years." Morgan softly nodded his head.

The old man shivered a bit. Matt and Morgan got the blanket around him more as Morgan pulled the man to his chest. "Captain Taylor here," Morgan said with a smile, pointing at Matt, "led a recon company into a hot spot in front of Stormin' Norman. You're looking at an MOH."

The old man looked at him "No shit?" Morgan nodded his head with a smile. "Hank Buckwalter," the man said, extending his hand. Matt warmly shook it. "I was sixteen and big for my age. Lied my way into the PIR."

Matt laughed. "My dad did the same thing. He served in the Third Army. They liberated Dachau."

Hank shook his head. "We liberated one of the off shoot camps. Damn ass Hitler. We all wanted to kill him after that." He paused to reflect a bit. "But boys," he said, looking at both of them, "you still haven't told me what the hell is going on."

Morgan and Matt gently explained without all the details. "Shit," Hank said. "Survive the big war and get targeted by a maniac." He sadly laughed and sang, petting Max. _The days he laughed and lived and loved kept running through his mind_ to the tune of the _Battle Hymn of the Republic_. _He thought about the girl back home; the one he left behind. He thought about the medic corps and what they would find; he ain't gonna jump no more._

Matt and Morgan heard Hotch and Rossi shouting their names. "Sir, can I join you on the chorus," Matt asked.

"You're calling me sir? Captain, I was a damn lowly sergeant when I got mustered out."

"With all due respect Sergeant, my company would not have survived what we went through without my platoon sergeants."

Hank smiled. "Sing along Captain with my deepest respects." Morgan shook his head as the two men sang together, getting louder with each line. _Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die. Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die. Gory, gory what a helluva way to die. He ain't gonna jump no more._

Hotch and Dave followed the sound. They came around the corner of the building from the street side. "We need medical on the west side of the next apartment building to the west," Dave said in his comm.

Matt looked at Hotch. "That boom wasn't as big as we expected."

Hotch shook his head. "The bomb squad was able to disable the bomb with ease. The explosion was when Dominion cut the power. The one apartment that they couldn't evacuate was a meth teeker; when the power went so did his apartment. DCFD was on it. Damage to the building is minimal; only smoke damage to three of the neighboring apartments."

"Just tell me that SOB is dead," Hank growled. "I knew that he was doing that shit."

Dave noticed the picture having recognized the song. "Sergeant First Class Rossi sir," he smiled at Hank. "First Marines - Vietnam. Yes, he's gone."

"So the back apartments are clear," Matt asked. Hotch nodded with his smile. Matt looked at Max. "You my friend now?" Max gave him a happy bark. "OK Max, you go with my buddy Hotch." Hotch picked him up. "I'm gonna get your dad back in his apartment." Dave gently took the picture from Hank and held it tightly. Matt picked Hank up off Morgan. Dave held out a hand to help Morgan up off the ground. The three BAU agents took the time to get the blanket back around Hank with Hotch holding Max. The EMTs followed the three of them into Hank's apartment. Matt gently sat him on the edge of the bed for the medics. Hotch put Max on the bed to join his master and he and Matt left the room to let the EMTs do their thing.

Matt looked at Hotch. "Garcia and Nick's tech got the address. Your friend and his team arrested the guy. Metro PD forensics found fingerprints on the second bomb. The unsub, like we profiled, didn't think he'd get caught. They haven't matched the prints yet; but what Nick and his team found already in his place has him nailed to wall. He was building another one." Matt smiled.

Hotch's cell rang. "Garcia, I'm putting you on speaker phone."

"My liege – is everyone safe?"

"Yes, everyone is safe. The building got evacuated and the bomb squad disabled the bomb before it went off. What's the story on our unsub?"

"Edward Baily, thirty-nine, worked for Washington Gas for over fifteen years until he was fired last June for being highly offensive with minority customers when making service calls. Before that, he served in the US Army as an explosive expert. Nancy and I made the connection pretty fast after Washington Gas gave us the three names."

"Good work Garcia," Hotch said. An EMT came to the door and waved Matt into the bedroom.

The entire team was standing around in Hank's living room. Matt wheeled him into the room with Max on his lap as the EMTs left. "Sir, I promise you that a DCPD officer will be outside that door until it can be replaced," Matt said.

"Sir," the Sergeant that Matt and Morgan first encountered said, "I've already got two of my officers assigned to your door."

Morgan looked at Matt. "You in on helping me replace that door," he smiled.

"You know better," Matt smiled. "Hank and Max need a nap and so do we. We can do reports tomorrow. We meet back here in six hours." Matt looked at Hotch. He nodded with a smile.

-00CM00—

Hank was in his wheelchair in the hallway as Matt and Hotch each pounded in the last nail to secure the doorframe. Max was sitting on Hank's lap. Dave and Morgan put the door on its hinges; Rossi held the door in place as Morgan put the door nail into the three hinges. The building manager looked at Morgan. "You've done that before," he smiled, admiring Derek's craftsmanship.

Morgan smiled. "More than once." He handed the key to Hank for the door and the deadbolt.

The manager looked at Hank. "Give me that key Hank and I'll run and get some duplicates made for John, Kelly and myself." Hank handed him the key and the manager went out the back door.

Hank smiled. "I'm glad you guys dressed down."

Matt looked at him. "You're really special Hank." He pointed at Hotch. "The Big Dog doesn't lose the tie, far less wear jeans for too many people," he said with a wink.

Hotch rubbed Max's head. "I did it for Max," he smiled. Hank laughed. And then he noticed the parade of people coming down the hall. Hotch smiled at Hank. "That is the rest of my team and our families. You're having dinner with us."

Kevin helped Will carry a cooler of beer. Abbey and Beth had the day off for parent-teacher conferences for the kids. They had put together a large chicken hotdish. Tara walked up with a large veggie tray the rest had chipped in on. Reid carried a grocery bag filled with assorted buns. Emily and Declan each carried a gallon of milk. Declan also carried a bag with paper plates and plastic glasses and other items.

After the introductions, Cam, the historian, looked at Hank's picture. "Which one are you sir?"

"You call me sir," Hank challenged.

Cam smiled. "My dad and mom taught me respect for the uniform."

"Dad is a colonel now," Casee said.

Hank smiled. "I'm the kid back there," he pointed. All the kids gathered around to look. Hank shook his head and looked at Matt who was taking a drink of his beer.

"I'm inactive reserve; Uncle Sam likes me doing the job I'm currently doing. They only pull me out when they need a show pony."

Hank snickered. "How do you like that?"

Matt shook his head and sang. _He ain't gonna jump no more_. Hank smiled and looked at him and Morgan. "How much do I owe you for the new door?"

"You don't," Morgan said, taking a drink of his beer.

"Hey boys, I'm not destitute. My grandson owns this building and the one next door. It may not be the greatest neighborhood in the world, but my John keeps his buildings up. I've got a nice apartment that isn't a damn nursing home…" Rossi and Hotch looked around and noticed Hank was right. "…that doesn't cost me a cent. The tenants are thoroughly screened by the manager and I get along with all of them. They appreciate their nice places on what they make. They're all nice, hardworking honest people that just need a break. My John gives them that. Send one of your wives downstairs to the laundry room; you'll never find one cleaner." Matt shook his head at Morgan with a smile. "And the meth idiot sublet that place from his cousin who decided to join the Navy."

Hotch smiled at Hank. "Mr. Buckwalter, federal agents kicked in your door with no probable cause except to check on you. The FBI covers that cost. Derek does home renovations; he got the door and new hardware for it working a deal with one of his suppliers that supports veterans. And he will be fully reimbursed by the Bureau."

"The labor was done out of respect for your service," Dave smiled.

"That was over seventy years ago," Hank fired back.

"We don't care," Dave shot back at him. "You still served. And in the big war. I'm a bit younger than you. And I wanted to help the kids. We respect those that served before us." Dave smiled, waving a finger at Matt.

Hank looked out the patio door that his apartment had with a ramp to the ground for his wheelchair. Declan, Jack, Cam, Casee and Col had moved to the spacious backyard the apartment building had and were playing soccer together. It was well maintained. Garcia and Kevin had Michael and Hank on the swing set that was in the back corner.

"I'm glad my great-granddaughter stopped over this afternoon to pick up after Max," Hank smiled. He looked at the group. "She's here four days a week to do the cleaning and laundry. John pays her for that while she goes to Georgetown."

Abbey rubbed his shoulder. "Sounds like you're all set Hank."

He smiled, nodded his head and drained his beer. He looked at Will. "You got another one of those in that cooler?"

"I sure do sir," Will smiled. Hank wasn't the only one that had a second.

Two hours later, Matt and Hotch helped Tara and Garcia finish up cleaning up the kitchen. Emily had bought a stack of plastic containers when she and Declan stopped for the milk. Abbey and Beth filled them with the leftover hotdish and put them in Hank's freezer. "Thank you," the old man smiled with a tear in his eye. "That tasted wonderful and I'll enjoy every bite of it."

Cam looked at Hank. "I'm reading a book about D-Day right now. Can I get a picture with you to include in my report?"

"Trying to score points with your teacher kid," Hank challenged.

"Yes sir," Cam smiled.

"You're good kid; and I'd be honored," Hank smiled. Matt pulled out his cell and took the picture.

"How 'bout a picture with all of the kids to add to your collection," JJ nodded around Hank's living room. There were family pictures all around.

The old veteran smiled. "I'd like that; you folks have been so nice."

"It will be framed and personally delivered by all the kids," JJ smiled.

Savannah showed Hank the picture on her phone. Hank was holding "little Hank" as he called the Morgan's' son along with Michael in his lap. Casee and Colin were on his right, with Jack and Cam on his left. Declan stood at the back of his chair, holding Max.

"Ooooo that's a keeper," Tara smiled.

"Most definitely," Garcia approved.

-00CM00-

A week later, Matt hammered a nail into the wall of the BAU bullpen. Dave hung up a copy of the framed picture the team had delivered the night before, keeping a promise, along with another wonderful meal for Hank with more frozen leftovers. The beer and Dave's bottle of scotch got a workout as well. After getting Hank to bed, Abbey and Beth drove their husbands' and Dave home.

"Why we do it kid," Dave smiled, rubbing Matt's shoulder.

 _He ain't gonna jump no more_ , Matt softly sang.

#####

 **A/N: Amen! I've had this idea running around in my head for months. And I knew I didn't want to make it long. These case stories just drain me. Plus, I've been promising you all a Matt story for how long? Wipe that off the "to do" list.**

 **And this whole idea started off a video I saw on FB. An old WWII veteran, a member of the 101** **st** **Airborne had visited the World War Two Museum in New Orleans. The video was him singing the song that Hank sang with other younger veterans that honored him by joining in. It brought tears; and I knew I had to somehow run with it. PIR is Parachute Infantry Regiment.**

 **Now it's a little down time. Because I'm no longer watching the drivel that is currently CM. I've got to come up with my own inspiration for stories instead of getting some thoughts from the episodes. That is a sad thing to say; but true.**

 **But I'll be back; promise. I will keep the "real" CM that we all love and enjoy alive.**

 ***Jedi Knight bow***


End file.
